The PotterWeasley Children
by As the Robin Flies
Summary: Some information on each of the Potter/Weasley children in my version of the Harry Potter universe. Each chapter has one kid. Listed from oldest to youngest. Teddy is included. Please read and enjoy.
1. Teddy Remus Lupin

This is just a little bit of information about each of the Potter/Weasley children. I thought it would make it easier for you all, my lovely readers, to keep track of everyone. I'm trying not to put spoilers in for later in my stories, but it's challenging. I hope this is useful for you all to keep my characters strait. Some of them are of my own creation, and I made up most of the middle names. Some of them are just random, but I thought they sounded good, and some actually mean something, you should be able to guess which are which.

By the way, this is inspired by Lyric Medlie. She did this first. I had to give her credit or else I would have felt bad. I was looking at her's and thought that it would be a good idea to this for my Potter/Weasley children.

Thanks for reading.

~Robin

Disclaimer: I only own a few of these characters, and some of their personalities, but the bulk of this belongs to the everlasting JKR.

* * *

Ted Remus Lupin, more commonly called Teddy, is the son of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks, who both died in the battle of Hogwarts. He was born on April 19th 1998 during the height of the Second Wizarding War. He grew up with his godfather, Harry.

He is an honorary member of the Weasley family, and is older than Victoire, the next-oldest, by two years.

Teddy is a metamorphagus, but is also a half-werewolf. He never transforms, I believe, because the metamorphagus gene overpowered the werewolf gene. Normally, he has brown eyes and light brown hair, but he prefers to turn his hair turquoise instead. He loves to play pranks on people by changing his appearance.

He was sorted into Gryffindor, and is Chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team at Hogwarts for four years and he loves to play in family matches.

His best friends are Victoire Weasley and Benjamin Davies. He loves James, Albus, and Lily like they are his own family and he is very protective of them. Ginny and Harry took over the roles of his parents, but never let him forget who his real parents are. He loves all four of them very much, but sometimes wishes that he could have had a normal childhood with his actual parents. Only Harry and Victoire know this about him.

* * *

I'll be posting more of them soon. I should be able to finish by the end of the week, but no promises. Ta ta for now.


	2. Victoire Gabrielle Weasley

Here's Victoire. Only day one of this story and I am already on my way down the line. Okay, not really very far, but I'm getting somewhere. Two down, sixteen to go. Wow, I do have a long way to go.

Keep on reading and enjoying.

~Robin

Disclaimer: Most of this belongs to the wonderful and talented JKR, except for the characters of my own creation and everyone's personalities, of course.

* * *

Victoire Gabrielle Weasley, or as she likes to be called (since Victoire seems to pompous), Vic, was born on May 2nd 2000, the second anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts.

She grew up with her parents, Bill and Fleur Weasley, and her younger siblings, Dominique and Louis. She is technically the oldest Weasley child, but since Teddy joined the family, is thought of as the second-oldest. It never bothered her though.

Vic is one eighth veela. She is also part werewolf, but since her father was bitten by Greyback while he wasn't transformed there has never been a risk of her transforming. She has silvery-blond hair and blue eyes. She was one of the most beautiful girls at Hogwarts while she was there because of her veela heritage and natural good looks.

Vic was sorted into Ravenclaw and was on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team as the keeper for four years, but quit in her seventh year to pursue her studies. She was always very intelligent and was the top of her class, but wanted to focus more on her N.E.W.T.'s. Victoire is interested in fashion and clothes, and is one of the best dressed witches of her age.

Her best friends are Teddy and Violet Jordan. Violet was also another Ravenclaw in her year who she knew long before Hogwarts. She loves to be a part of such a big family and always helps to care for her siblings and cousins. She is very responsible, probably from being one of the oldest in such a large family, and has never been prone to getting in trouble, or practical jokes, despite everyone else in her family.

* * *

I should have a couple more of these up today. Keep on reading, and check out my actual story too!


	3. Dominique Jolie Weasley

Child number three has been written and posted. Keep reading. A bit of her personality shines through in this, so I hope that this is at least slightly humorous for everybody. Maybe not laugh out loud, but I'm not the joke type. More the sarcasm type. Anyway, I'm rambling, so read and enjoy.

~Robin

Disclaimer: Not mine, end of story, blah blah blah, you've heard it all before.

* * *

Dominique Jolie Weasley, also known as, Niki, was born on February 14th 2002. That would be Valentines day. This day does not suit Niki, and she hates the fact that it was when she was born. In her opinion, it is the stupidest, most idiotic holiday ever created. It's not that she hates love, just that there is a holiday for only love, and that if you're single it's likely for you to be miserable on Valentines day.

Niki has a twin Louis, who is thirty-three minutes younger than her, and an older sister, Vicoire. She lives with them in Shell Cottage with their parents, Bill and Fleur Weasley. As one of the older cousins, she is expected to behave, but often helps join in on the mischief, while secretly keeping everything in order.

Niki is one eighth veela and part werewolf, but has never, and never will, transform. Unlike most veela, or part veela, she has red hair, the generic Weasley trait. The veela charm is not as powerful in her as in her sister, but she is still extremely beautiful with blue eyes, and long red hair.

Niki was the only child in her immediate family sorted into Gryffindor, but she is still very smart. Grades were never the most important thing to her. She was on the Gryffindor Quidditch team for six years and was captain during her seventh year. She may like Quidditch, and think that Valentines day is stupid, but she is no tom-boy. She likes fashion, and shopping like most girls.

Her best friends are Louis, her brother, and Joanne Dursley, who she met a few times before Hogwarts, but had never really bonded with her until school started. They occasionally get in trouble, but Niki learned how to escape detention from the best, so they aren't frequently caught for any rule-breaking they do. She is a Weasley, through and through.

* * *

Okay, so you're probably wondering about the Dursley thrown in there. Yes, it is Dudley Dursley's daughter, and yes, she goes to Hogwarts. It will all be explained, eventually, in Harry Potter and the New Beginnings, so if you want answers read and review that, so that I will be encouraged to update sooner.

Next chapter, Louis!


	4. Louis Xavier Weasley

This is fun! I really like writing a bit about each of their personalities. It just makes them all come alive a little bit more for me. Does that make sense? I hope you like my version of Louis.

Read and enjoy.

~Robin

Disclaimer: This is mostly the property of Jo Rowling, so don't think it's mine. If it was I'd be thrilled, but it isn't. I can face the truth.

* * *

Louis Xavier Weasley was born February 14th 2002. Unlike his twin sister, he loves having that as his birthday. It gives him even more attention than he would get on a normal Valentines day with his looks. The girls basically swarm around him hoping to be his lucky date for the day.

Louis has two sisters. His twin, Niki, and their older sister Victoire. They live with their parents, Bill and Fleur Weasley at Shell Cottage. He isn't as responsible as his sisters, and prefers to goof around with his younger cousins.

Louis is one eighth veela, but unlike his sisters the usual veela charm didn't get passed on to him because he's a boy, and the charm is only passed onto girls, but he has natural good looks and was admired by most of the girls at Hogwarts. He frequently takes advantage of that fact and probably had a new girlfriend every other week. He is also part werewolf like his siblings, but also will never transform. He has the red Weasley hair and bue eyes like Dominique.

Louis was sorted into Ravenclaw and joined the Quidditch team in his forth year as a beater and kept his place the rest of his time at Hogwarts. He is very intelligent and got good grades without doing very much work. He has natural talent in magic and never had very much trouble in school, using most of his free time to goof off.

His best friends are his twin sister, Dominique, and Daniel Thomas, who he met on the platform before going to Hogwarts. They bonded immediately and became fast friends. He has always had a good relationship with Niki, even though they argue a lot. It's to be expected, they are siblings. They both like Quidditch and, as twins, are closer than most siblings.

* * *

Did I make him sound like too much of a player? He really is a nice guy in my head, he just has an ego. Being good looking and on the Quidditch team can do that to people. I can think of at least two examples right off the bat. Next up is George, who is of my own creation.


	5. Molly Fiona Weasley

Hey all. I'm back with another, but I made a little mistake. Okay, I lied, well, not really, anyway, moving on. This is not about George, but about Molly, who is not of my own creation, except for the middle name and personality, but I think this is a good little summary of her. Read on and, um, I feel like I say enjoy every time, so let's go for, have fun!

~Robin

Disclaimer: These characters are not mine, and they never will be. I only own what I invented, not what the Ms. J.K. Rowling came up with in her wonderful universe of Harry Potter.

Translation: Not mine.

* * *

Molly Fiona Weasley was born on January 17th 2004. In her opinion, the only important thing that ever happened on that day was that she was born, which is basically true. Nothing really happens on January 17th.

Molly has a younger sister, Lucy, who is almost her complete opposite. Molly is very studious and keeps to her self and is a lot like her father, Percy, even though she was placed in her mother, Penelope's, house; Ravenclaw. She is pompous and uptight about following the rules. She looks like her father too with his red hair and blue eyes. She loves her Lucy a lot, but gets annoyed with her bouncing around and interrupting her reading or studying. She has always been very responsible and never lost anything after the age of three.

Molly was never really into Quidditch and never tried out for her house team, being the more academic sort, so she only ever plays around her family. She isn't very good either, since she tends to be a little bit clumsy, but makes up for it by being talented at magic.

Molly's best friend at school is Tanya Finnigan. They met before Hogwarts and study a lot together. She is one of the only people who can make Molly open up and talk instead of just studying and working all the time. She is a good influence on Molly, showing her how to relax, but is still very smart and gets terrific marks in school. Molly may be quiet, but she loves her family and knows when its time to just relax and have fun.

* * *

Molly is really a lot like Percy, just in Ravenclaw, if that wasn't clear.

Next up is George. It really is this time, I'm not lying-er, screwing up again.


	6. George Gred Weasley

Here is George, as promised. See, I'm not completely hopeless. I've only screwed up once so far. Yippee! He was fun to write about, so I hope you like him. Keep on reading.

~Robin

Disclaimer: Character. Not. Mine. How many times must I explain this. The name isn't even mine for this one!

* * *

George Gred Weasley was born on October 30th 2004. Mischief night as it is called in the United States. The night before Halloween. A brilliant birthday all around. A terrific birthday. An all around spanking good birthday. That is George's opinion anyway.

George has one younger sister, Annabeth, who he is extremely protective of. He may pull pranks on her and tease her as is his job as an older brother, but he has always protected her from harm and still tries to, even when she tells him to shove off. They live with their parents, Fred and Angelina Weasley next door to their cousins, Fred and Roxanne, their uncle George, and their aunt Katie.

George has red hair and blue eyes like most of the Weasley's and looks almost identical to his cousin Fred. (Ring any bells)?

George was sorted into Gryffindor and was on the Gryffindor Quidditch team for five years. He was a beater along with his cousin Fred. He is smart, but prefers to break rules rather than do his homework, so is not loved by all teachers. His marks are okay, but he doesn't really care and since he is following his father's footsteps of learning to run the joke shop, he never needed the good grades anyway.

George's best friends are his cousins Fred and James. They get into all sorts of trouble and play pranks on lots of people in the school, especially their families. Their detention records rival the marauders' and they run around with conspiratorial grins on their faces most days. He and Fred are especially close and are almost as much like twins as the original Fred and George. He loves his family and his 'twin' and even though he is frequently in trouble, they are secretly proud of him.

* * *

There will probably be some interesting short stories or one-shots about the trio of George, Fred, and James, or of George and Fred, so keep an eye out for those on my profile.

Next is Fred. What a surprise.


	7. Fred Forge Weasley

Here I am with the next installment of the Potter/Weasley children saga. Okay, so I won't call it a saga. Or even really a story. Call it what you want, here is the next installment. (That was my attemp at humor, don't laugh-unless it's actually funny, then feel free to laugh).

~Robin

Disclaimer: Je n'ai pas Harry Potter. I don't have Harry Potter. Now I've said it in two languages, so I hope you understand.

* * *

Fred Forge Weasley was born on November 1st 2004, two days after George was born. He always pretends, along with George, that they are twins and were both born on October 31st, the day between their two birthdays. He was kind of bitter about them not being twins, but eventually grew up about it.

Fred has a younger sister, Roxanne, who he is very protective of. Surprise, surprise there. They lived next door to their cousins with their parents George and Katie Weasley. He is a notorious prankster, and being in a joke shop half of his life put an emphasis on that. Fred has red hair and blue eyes like most Weasleys and has the Weasley tember too.

Fred was sorted into Gryffindor and was on the Gryffindor Quidditch team for five years as beater. He was, of course, the other half of the second Fred and George Weasley beater duo. Fred's marks in school are okay, but he is not an overachiever. He tries more than some of his cousins *cough George*, but is usually found goofing off or in detention rather than studying.

Fred's best friends are George, obviously, and James. They are both his cousins so he knew them his whole life and he has always gotten along with them well. They were all in the same year at Hogwarts, and still get together outside of family get-togethers. Fred has always been protective of his younger, and mostly girl, cousins, but still loves to prank them.

* * *

Did you like my middle names for Fred and George? I thought they were terrific! Thanks for reading. Keep up the good work, or something like that.

Next up is the moment you've all been waiting for. The first Potter, the one, the only, James Sirius (Potter).


	8. James Sirius Potter

Okay, so when coming up with James, I wanted him to be similar to the original James, but not completely the same person. Did I succeed? BTW, I did the birthday thing completely accidentally.

~Robin

Disclaimer: Not mine, especially this one. Not even my name or personality. *Sigh*

* * *

James Sirius Potter was born on March 24th 2005. His birthday is three days before the birthday of the original James Potter. He has always been proud to be a March birthday and nothing happens in March, ever, so his birthday at least gives everyone else something to celebrate which is all the better for him.

James has a younger brother, Al(bus), and a younger sister, Lily. He is extremely protective of Lily and won't let anybody hurt her, or date her, or insult her, or bother her (you get the picture), but he is one of the only people who can really agitate Al. It's one of his favorite activities. He may be annoying and has a big head, but he can also be caring and responsible, just only when it is completely needed from him.

James has brown eyes and brown hair, and looks like a combination of both of his parents. He is a little bit of a player, but not as bad as his cousin Louis.

He was sorted into Gryffindor along with most of his cousins and played chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team for six years. He was the team captain for his last two years. Quidditch is his favorite activity, followed by pranking his cousins and brother. He loves to have a good time and doesn't try hard in school. He is naturally intelligent and good at magic, so the only thing he worries about school-wise is finishing his homework.

James' best friends are his cousins Fred and George. He tends to lead them into all sorts of trouble and comes up with lots of ideas for pranks and other mischief. He is widely seen as the leader of the threesome and tends to be the most popular of them.

* * *

To much like the James Potter I? I can't tell.

Next time on The Potter/Weasley Children: Rose!


	9. Rose Selena Weasley

Here is another update for you. Somebody more familiar to everybody again. She was hard not to give any distant future plot twists away for though, let me tell you. It was a big challenge. Anyway, enough of me rambling on. Read and enjoy.

~Robin

Disclaimer: This is not my world, I'm only borrowing a small segment of it to have some fun. I'm not doing anything wrong it's just really JKR's.

* * *

Rose Selena Weasley was born on September 29th 2005. She honestly doesn't care when her birthday is as long as she can celebrate it once a year.

Rose has younger brother Hugo, who, to her, is the most annoying child in the world. He is hyper-active and she tends to be calm and laid back, except on the Quidditch field. Her parents are Ron and Hermione Weasley and they live in peace most of the time. Her father frequently calls her Rosie, which really bothers her because she thinks it makes her sound like a baby, not an adult. Rose has her mother's curls, but not as frizzy, and her father's bright red hair color. She has also has the Weasley's usual blue eyes.

Rose was sorted into Gryffindor and joined the Quidditch team as a chaser in her forth year. She was a terrific player during her Hogwarts days and played for her remaining for years at the school. Rose not only focused on Quidditch, but on the academics. She is extremely intelligent and was the top in her year at Hogwarts. She works hard, but always leaves time for her family and to have some fun with life. She isn't quite as rule-abiding as her mother wished she was, but was probably one of the better behaved of the Weasley children.

Rose's best friends are her cousins Albus and Connor, and fellow students Scorpius Malfoy and Brittany Thomas. At first she didn't like Scorpius at all and thought that he was arrogant, but she got to know him and they eventually became close friends. She and Brittany bonded immediately and she is the one that Rose goes to about "girl stuff." Rose hangs out with her friends as much as possible, but with her busy schedule she can get stressed, so she needs them to help her wind down.

* * *

Hope that you liked your snippet of Rose.

Next up is Connor, who is completely of my creation, except for his parents, who, if you've read Harry Potter and the New Beginnings, you might be able to guess. Free virtual cookie for anybody who guesses right! He should be up tomorrow.


	10. Connor David Weasley

I'm back after my several day break. Let me tell you, it has been a busy several days too. Between WAY too much math homework, dentist appointment, and chorus rehearsal, I've been swamped. Anyway, now that I'm back into the writing swing of things I'll probably get a few more chapters up this weekend. I have two papers to work on though, so no promises. Here's Connor now. Oh, by the way, the only guesser I got was SnuffHPWarriors, aka, my little brother, and he guessed wrong the first time, Percy Penelope, but right the second time. Read to find out.

~Robin

Disclaimer: I may be a good writer, but I'm no JKR. Does that solve the ownership issue?

* * *

Connor David Weasley was born May 29th 2006, the average birthday, except that it is shared by one other person, his twin sister Dana. Connor has brown eyes like his mother, but red hair like his father.

They are fraternal twins and look almost nothing alike. He is twenty hours and seventeen minutes older than her, and they were barely born on the same day. He also has a younger sister, Alanna. She is about four years younger than him and he is fiercely protective of her, but never he cares what Dana is doing. There can be trouble for their parents, Charlie and Alicia, when Connor and Dana fight, but Alanna is usually the one to help make peace, as both of the twins love her dearly.

Connor, like both of his parents, was sorted into Gryffindor. He was the keeper on the Quidditch team in his fifth and sixth years, but not in his seventh year (for a reason you will find out later in this story-ish thing). Connor likes school, but only does very well because of his friends. He really exceeds in Care of Magical Creatures because of all the work he helped his dad with before taking the class. He always dreamed. to work with dragons like his father.

His best friends are Albus and Rose (his cousins), and Scorpius Malfoy. They were all terrific students and often gave him help on his homework and with studying before exams.

* * *

Hope Connor sounds good. I came up with him all by my self. I was so proud. Anyway, at least one more this weekend. Ten down; eight to go.


	11. Dana Michelle Weasley

And here is Dana. She is also of my own invention. I hope you like my mini little description of her. She has a few differences from most of the Weasleys, so I hope you find her as a nice change. Thanks for sticking with me here.

~Robin

Disclaimer: My universe? I wish. If somebody gave it to me for Christmas, my birthday (Christmas Eve), or Hanukkah I would just love that. *nudge, nudge, wink, wink*

* * *

Dana Michelle Weasley was born May 29th 2006 extremely late at night. She was born at eleven thirty-five. She was twenty-five minutes away from not being a twin.

She's the younger twin, and her twin brother, Connor, often teases her about it. She has always been more mature than him, but they argue a lot, and usually for no reason. Their younger sister, Alanna, is the one thing that binds them together. Dana lives with her siblings and parents, Charlie and Alicia in northern Scotland, just outside of the dragon reserve where her father works. She has blue eyes and dark brown hair that she inherited from her mother.

Dana was sorted into Gryffindor, but has one fear that many Gryffindors don't have: The fear of heights. She has only been on a broom once, and that ended disastrously. Dana has always gotten very good grades, but was never the top of her class. She excels in potions, transfiguration, and arithmancey, but charms and herbology have never been her best subjects.

Dana has never been a stickler for the rules, but knows when to stay out of trouble. At Hogwarts she frequently had mischief wars against some of her cousins with the help of her best friends Gwen Liloroll and Sammy Pentula. They are both muggle-born, but knew each other before Hogwarts and befriended Dana on the train.

* * *

Hope you liked my little snippet of Dana. Next is Albus Severus, one of my favorites.


	12. Albus Severus Potter

Sorry it's been so long. Wow. Over a month. That was a _loooong_ break between updates. I'm _soooo_ sorry! Anyway, onto a happier subject, here is Al! I just love Al. He's the best person in my opinion (although maybe only because I made him that way) and he's nice, and fun, and smart, and...wait. I'm giving too much away! You'll have to read it.

~Robin

Disclaimer: If I was J.K.R. I wouldn't have taken so long to update. Plus, I wouldn't have created such a perfect character! J's characters all have some moral issue or something like that.

* * *

Albus Severus Potter was born on July 23rd 2006, just over a week before his dad's birthday. It's the worst to have a birthday so close to somebody else's, especially someone so famous. Everybody celebrates the great Harry Potter's birthday.

Al is the middle child with an older brother, James, and younger sister, Lily. He loves them both dearly, even if he doesn't often show it to James. He and James argue. A lot. They always have, but they've never gotten in huge fights like Dana and Connor. Al is the more responsible of the Potter boys. He always got his schoolwork in on time, and tried hard in his classes, but was always number three, below two of his best friends. Al also takes care of his younger cousins; not the same way that James does, by chasing away any threats, but by actually talking to them and helping them through problems. He may have been good at school and is still good at family, but he was a total git when it came to girls. He tried to treat them properly, but wasn't very good at it.

Al looks almost exactly like his father. He has the untidy black hair and green eyes, but no scar or glasses. But, unlike his father, he can keep a cool head. The only person who can _really_ bother him is James. He doesn't tend to lose his temper like either of his parents.

Al was sorted into Gryffindor along with most of his family, even though he was worried about being put into Slytherin. He played seeker on the house team for six years and captained it during his seventh year. He is just as good as his dad was and can usually beat him when they play at home.

Albus's best friends are his cousins, Rose and Connor, and Scorpius Malfoy. His family was surprised when he told them that he and Scorpius were friends, but they accepted him. (eventually). Rose and Scorpius usually keep him out of trouble, but sometimes he and Connor sneak off to play a prank or two. They usually avoid getting caught, so their detention records aren't nearly as bad as James'. Rose and Scorpius are the only two that ever beat him in marks. He always calls them nerds, but really studies almost as much as they do.

* * *

Don't you love him! Sorry, but I _really_ like my version of Al. Anyway, next up should be Lily! This weekend! That is a promise! Read and review.


	13. Lily Luna Potter

Yay! Another update! Here's Lily, this weekend, as promised. I kept my promise this time. I did a good job. Now, enough patting myself on the back. You can read the actual story now. :)

~Robin

Disclaimer: If I was J.K.R...Well, I'm not.

* * *

Lily Luna Potter was born on June 15th 2008, and since the beginning of Summer is her favorite time of year, she loves that she was born then.

Lily is the youngest in her family and has two older brothers; Albus and James are both protective of her, but in different ways. She loves that about them, but does get tired of it sometimes. It gets annoying when you have two boys watching your every move, or giving advice as to where you should go, or who you shouldn't date (everybody), or what you should eat for breakfast (_try the eggs; they're delicious_). Lily is terrific at most of her classes. The only ones she has issues with are divination and astronomy. Not her forte. Lily is responsible, but likes to occasionally cause some mayhem, crack jokes, break rules, that sort of thing.

Lily looks almost exactly like her mother, with straight red hair and brown eyes. She also has her mother's temper; exploding, followed by fighting back.

Lily was sorted into Gryffindor along with most of her family, and joined the Gryffindor Quidditch team in her first year as a chaser and was captain in her sixth and seventh years. She was the only person since her dad to join in their first year, a feat which she is still proud of today. Even James has to admit, that she is one of the best chasers Hogwarts has ever seen.

Lily's best friends are Hugo (her cousin) and Rebecca Finnigan, one of her dorm mates. They met a few times before Hogwarts and had always liked each other well enough. Hugo tends to bother fight with Rebecca, though, so she occasionally had to split her time between them when they were at Hogwarts together. Lily usually tries to keep Hugo out of trouble, which he gets into pretty often anyway, but sometimes will join him on his missions of mischief. They tend to go more smoothly when she helps out anyway. Lily always tries to help her cousins out (older or younger) and they tend to come to either her, Rose, or Al when they need somebody to talk to.

* * *

Do you like little Lily? I hope so. I'll have at least one more up this weekend. Maybe even later today! Please read and review.


	14. Hugo Jay Weasley

I realized that I didn't tell you that this would be Hugo in advance, so sorry about that, but here he is.

~Robin

Disclaimer: Not mine. If you don't understand that by now, I don't think you ever will.

* * *

Hugo Jay Weasley was born on August 28th 2008. His parents were so nervous before he was born that he and Lily wouldn't be in the same year of Hogwarts, but it all ended up working out. It was a close call, though.

Hugo is the younger sibling (he hates that) and has an older sister, Rose. Rose is an 'okay' sister, but they argue and are very different people. Hugo, although he is smart, is lazy and doesn't try to do his work. He gets things done, though only because of his relatives bothering him about it, or because of exams, which even he admits, he _needs_ to pass. Hugo was protective of his sister and of Lily (or at least, he tried to be). They tended to yell at him to buzz of, though, and if he didn't, they hexed him. He learned very quickly not to try. He's even worse at girls than his dad. Enough said.

Hugo was sorted into Gryffindor and tried out for the Quidditch team every year until he got in. In his fifth year he finally beat his cousin Connor out for the position of Keeper. His dad was so proud. He was never captain, though, something which he was always a little bit disappointed with. He had to admit that Lily was probably better than he would have been at it.

Hugo has his dad's red hair and freckles, but his mom's brown eyes and big teeth (which she allowed him to shrink before he went to Hogwarts). Hugo is very mild-mannered and not bothered by much, except for when his mother calls him Hughjay.

Hugo's best friends are Lily (his only other cousin his age), and Kyle Dursley. His dad never expected him to be friends with a Dursley, but he never expected Rose to be friends with a Malfoy, so accepted Kyle easily. Both Lily and Kyle force him into doing his work, and are probably the only reason that he has managed to not get a bigger detention record than James. He's lazy with school work, but not with pranking. He's a younger brother, and so has plenty of opportunities. He really does love her though, even if he won't show it, ever.

* * *

Do you like Hugo? He's more like his dad and uncles than like his mum. Anyway, next up will be Lucy, Percy's younger daughter. Keep reading and reviewing.


	15. Lucy Brianna Weasley

Lucy has been posted! I mean her chapter is up, she has _not_ been put in the mail. As a two-year-old right now, though, you probably could mail her...never mind that. I'm strange.

~Robin

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is awesome. So is J.K.R. I'm just the strange interloper that created these people's personalities (and in some cases names).

* * *

Lucy Brianna Weasley was born on October 1st 2008, a month after Hugo. He happens to also be her least favorite cousin, at least up until her sixth year (his seventh) when he did-err-something good. Before that he would always act like he was so important and so much older than her.

Lucy has just one older sister, Molly, and they live with their parents Percy and Penelope. Molly is five years older than her and they are completely different. Lucy is outgoing and energetic, like her mother, but is in Gryffindor, her dad's house. She has a terrible sense of direction (she once got lost in Hogsmeade, which is not very big) and tends to rely on others to guide her around. The only thing they really have in common is being terrible at Quidditch. Lucy can't even mount a broom without falling over, let alone fly around on one.

Lucy inherited her mother's strait brown hair and hazel eyes, along with her short stature. Lucy is easily the shortest in her family, besides her mother anyway; however, it came in handy for her love of dance. She's been in dance classes from the age of four, and is always the most graceful one on the dance floor (although in the air is a different matter altogether). She does Jazz, Hip Hop, Ballet, and Tap, and she loves them all.

Lucy's best friends are her cousins Annabeth and Roxanne, who are both in her year. They are both calmer, and sooth Lucy's hyperactive nature very well. Lucy got pretty good grades, especially in astronomy and ancient runes. She sometimes went a little bit boy crazy, though, and would end up flirting or going out instead of concentrating on her work. When you think of Lucy, you think of hyper-that's all there is to it.

* * *

Lucy's the hyper one. I kind of like her, and I wanted one of the Weasley's to be passionate about something other than Quidditch or school, so it ended up as Lucy with dance. Do you like it? Only three left to go! Roxanne is up next. Read and review!


	16. Roxanne Catherine Weasley

Another update! Two in one afternoon. I did a good job. Alright, here's Roxy.

By the way, I think Fanfiction traffic page is screwed up. It hasn't counted any views, alerts, or reviews for like five days. Is anyone else having this problem, or is it just me? Please PM and tell me if you also have this problem. I know it isn't that I haven't been getting any readers, because I've been getting the e-mail notifications about stuff, it just isn't showing up on the traffic page.

~Robin

Disclaimer: J.K.R. may not have paired George and Katie together, but she did create them. I'm not her.

* * *

Roxanne Catherine Weasley was born on November 23rd 2008. Not a special day (except for in the United States, when it's Thanksgiving, anyway).

Roxanne, or as she prefers to be called, Roxy, has an older brother, Fred, and is a daddy's girl. Even she admits it. She and Fred get along well too. Fred is four years older, and is always there for her, which she usually likes, even though she won't admit it. Roxy is more serious than Fred, but always loves a good joke or prank. She worked hard in school, and always got brilliant marks, especially in potions. Helping out in the WWW for most of her life helped her out with that.

Roxy has dark blond hair like her mother, Katie, along with blue eyes and freckles like her dad, George. She would look like a typical California-girl if only she tanned, instead of freckled. Roxy was sorted into Gryffindor like them, but unlike them, she has never been fond of Quidditch. She likes to fly, but doesn't see the point of chasing balls around and beating each other up on brooms. Her parents were so disappointed when she asked them why they loved the game so much and that she didn't see why it was so much fun.

Roxy's best friends are Lucy and Annabeth, her cousins. She is the calmest of the three, and usually is the one that the other two go to for help. And when they fight, she is always right in the middle, or she decides not to speak to either of them until they realize how lonely they are without the other two around. Roxy is the glue that holds her two best friends, and favorite cousins, together.

* * *

Do you like Roxy? Please read and review, and tell me if you've had the same issue as I have with your traffic page.


	17. Annabeth Taylor Weasley

Here's Annabeth, another of my own creations. I ended up liking her more than I thought I would. Although, I probably changed her to suit what I liked more about her. Please enjoy.

~Robin

Disclaimer: The name is mine, her personality is mine, the rest belongs to JKR, whether I want it to or not.

* * *

Annabeth Taylor Weasley was born on August 7th 2008, an average day for a (in her opinion, and her opinion only) average person.

Annabeth has an older brother, George, and he was the one who came up with her nickname, Abby, when she was born. Abby gets along really well with George. They argue, of course, but they play pranks, help each other out, and practice Quidditch together. Abby is pretty care-free too. She got good grades without trying very hard, but payed attention in class. She hung out with her friends, played pranks, and occasionally got into trouble for it. Usually, she managed to wheedle her way out, as all of the teachers think of her as one of the model students.

Abby was sorted into Gryffindor, but, surprising her family, didn't go out for Quidditch until her fourth year, when she went because the team needed another Chaser. Instead of playing, she commentated. She loved it, and everybody loved her commentary on the match. And, since she knew a lot of the players personally, she did an excellent job.

Abby looks almost exactly like her mother, with hazel eyes and very dark brown hair, which she insists is not black. The only difference is her lighter skin, more of a permanent tan, than looking almost black.

Roxanne and Lucy are Abby's best friends. As the only other cousins in her year, they immediately bonded, but Abby is the only one who plays Quidditch. Her calm, but care-free nature balances well with Roxy's seriousness and Lucy's hyper-activity. She makes sure they all have fun, taking breaks from working to just talk or go out on the grounds, and is thought of as the leader to outsiders, when they all know it's really Roxy. She may be the more confident one, but the arguing between her and Lucy does _not_ help to keep the trio together.

* * *

Only one chapter left! Stay tuned for Alanna. Keep reading and reviewing.


	18. Alanna Katrina Weasley

Last chapter. *sob* I'm going to miss making these nice little things. Their simple, but fun to write. Oh well. I could always do another one if I wanted to...

So, about the name here. Yes, I got this name from The Song of the Lioness series, and I thought it was really pretty, plus good for an energetic person. So, voila, she gets called Alanna. Oh, and Annabeth from the last chapter-I got the name from Percy Jackson, but since she's called Abby most of the time, it doesn't really matter.

~Robin

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling doesn't write little snippets like this. I think that proves that I am not her.

* * *

Alanna Katrina Weasley was born on February 1st 2010. As the youngest Weasley child, she tends to be babied a lot, or at least she was, until she proved that she most definitely is _not_ a baby. They all learned their lesson.

Alanna's the youngest child (obviously) and has older twin siblings, Connor and Dana. They don't get along, and she is really the only thing they have in common. She gets along with both of them, and when they fight, she puts the pieces together. They never thought of her as the baby in the family, because she always acts more mature than they do, except for her amazing amount of never-ending energy. Because of that energy, at Hogwarts, she partied, dated (some of the time without her family knowing), played Quidditch a still got good grades, even with a protective family hovering over her.

Alanna has blue eyes from her dad, Charlie, and dark brown hair from her, Alicia. Her good looks got her any guy she wanted, but along with that, lots of over-protection from her older male cousins. She eventually learned how to keep them off her trail, though.

Alanna was sorted into Gryffindor (not a surprise for anybody. At all) and made the Quidditch team as the Seeker in her fourth year, after Al had graduated. She was the captain of the team her last two years of school, which increased her already huge amount of popularity even more.

Alanna's best friend is Anastasia Longbottom. Anastasia is usually very shy around people, but Alanna helps her to open up and have fun. Their personalities counter each other and lots of people wonder why they are even friends, but they each know the other as well as they know themselves. Alanna may be the biggest partyer of the family, but she always has time for her friends and cousins, even if hanging out with them means missing out on something more exciting. She always has more fun hanging with her family and friends, than she does partying without them.

* * *

Thanks for sticking with me until the end. I want to thank all of you lovely readers for reading, favoriting, alerting, and reviewing this story. Keep a lookout for me in the future. I'm not stopping my writing any time soon. Keep reading, and keep reviewing, it keeps all us authors going. Thank you again for reading.

~Robin


End file.
